


Hell Rains Down

by Echele78



Series: Flufftober/Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Battle, Battle Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Lorenzo & Underhill are not together, M/M, Magnus is NOT High Warlock of Brooklyn, Malec, Weapons, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: Magnus is outnumbered in a fight.  Will he make it out?





	Hell Rains Down

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 16 - Pinned Down

Magnus receives an urgent fire message from Lorenzo Rey, the current High Warlock of Brooklyn. There’s a group of rogue warlocks in Brooklyn that call themselves Lilith’s Disciples who are threatening to take over the city. They want to run the town _their_ way. Anyone who has a problem with that can get out of their way or get dead.

Magnus had to deal with them when he was HWOB. He knows how bad they can be so he doesn’t hesitate to portal to Lorenzo’s location in an alleyway downtown. There’s a group of Disciples fighting Lorenzo, Catarina, Dot and a few other warlocks at the end of the alley. At the moment…the good guys are losing. He has to get in there and help. He and Lorenzo may not be on the best of terms but that doesn’t mean he wants him dead. The other warlocks are his friends. He’ll do whatever he has to do to save them.

Magnus jumps into the fray throwing fireballs and blasts of offensive magic left and right. He hits a few of his targets but that only makes the Disciples fight harder. A few of his friends are down. He’s not sure if they’re down for good or not; all he knows is he has to keep fighting. He, Lorenzo, Dot and Catarina line up with their backs to the end wall of the alley so no one can come at them from behind.

Out of nowhere a rift opens in the ground in front of them and a massive horde of demons under the control of Lilith’s Disciples crawls out. They’re huge, black, slimy things with mouths filled with teeth sharp as razors. They’re covered in pustules that ooze a substance so vial it’ll burn through clothes, skin and bone. Lorenzo found that out the hard way. He’ll need medical attention if they get out of this. He’s on the ground separated from the rest of them. No one can get to him to help him. Magnus doesn’t know how bad Lorenzo’s injuries are or how long he’ll be able to hold on.

Magnus, Dot and Cat are pinned down now between the Disciples, the demons and the end of the alley. There’s nowhere to go and they’re all running low on magic. Magnus knows they won’t be able to fight their aggressors off for much longer.

♦♦♦♦

Alec sees the indicator flash on the monitor in the Ops Center. A rift has just opened in downtown Brooklyn. Alec is immediately concerned about Magnus. That rift might as well be in their back yard. He calls Magnus. No answer. Not good.

“Underhill, I want to see the views on all the cameras we have in the area of that rift.” orders Alec. “Yes sir.” is the immediate reply. Underhill pulls up the live camera feeds and Alec can see Magnus, Catarina and Dot pinned down with no way out, surrounded on three sides by a horde of demons and what appear to be rouge warlocks. Bodies - demon and warlock alike - litter the ground.

“Shit. Underhill, get every available Shadowhunter here, now. Send fire messages to every institute along the east coast. Tell them to send their most skilled archers immediately as well as any other fighters they can spare. Contact the nearest High Warlock. We’ll need portals.”

“Yes sir”.

The Ops Center swarms with activity as Shadowhunters prepare for battle. Portals are opening in every available space. Shadowhunters and warlocks pour out into the crowded room. Izzy directs everyone as they arrive. “All archers to Alec. Swordsmen to Jace. Warlocks, you’re with me.”

Within five minutes they’ve amassed an army. Standing at the top of the stairs in the Ops Center, Alec breaks down the battle plan. “The rooftops that line the alleyway are the perfect position for the archers. We’ll need a portal on each side. Swordsmen and warlocks, you’ll be the ground forces and we’ll cover you from above. Shadowhunters your assignment is to destroy the demons. Warlocks, you’re responsible for sealing the rift and taking out the rouge warlocks. Those of you that specialize in healing magic, as soon as it’s safe for you to do so, start checking the bodies. If anyone is alive, heal them enough to get them through a portal back here. There will be medics on standby to treat anyone who makes it back.”

Alec looks out over the room. Everyone seems to understand their roles and is prepared for battle.

“Underhill, give me a status update.” commands Alec.

“Looks like they’re in real trouble sir. The demons are closing in. Magnus, Cat and Dot look exhausted. I don’t think they have much left in them. We need to get down there. Now.”

“Alright. You all know what to do. Take your positions. Activate the portals.” Alec raises his arm, “On my signal…unleash hell”. He drops his arm and the army rushes through the portals.

♦♦♦♦

Magnus looks around him. Dot and Cat are still discharging fireballs and lightning into the crush of their attackers. They’ve cut down many of their enemies but the demons keep coming through the rift. “We’ve got to seal that rift.” Magnus calls to them.

“I barley have enough energy to stay standing.” replies Dot.

“Me either.” yells Catarina. “It’s all I can do to keep fighting.”

Magnus knows they’re extremely outnumbered and their magic is severely low. A couple more fireballs each and they’re done.

“We can’t hold them off anymore!” screams Catarina over the shrieks of the demons. Among the wails and cries Magnus can almost make out the whoosh of a portal opening. Through the melee in front of him, he can barely see the glow of several portals at the end of the alleyway. He looks around frantically and sees portals open on the rooftops above them. Leading the charge out of a rooftop portal is Alec, bow in hand.

♦♦♦♦

Alec and the other archers rain down hell into the alley. Demons are exploding, covering everything in ichor and ooze. Rouge warlocks are dropping where they stand. Jace and Izzy lead the other Shadowhunters and warlocks on the ground, trying to avoid the exploding demons while fighting. It’s not long before the horde of demons and Lilith’s Disciples are eviscerated. It’s long enough though that Alec sees Magnus, Dot and Cat collapse under the loss of their power; their magic and strength entirely depleted.

Alec activates his agility and sure-footed runes then jumps from the roof. He lands on his feet then runs over to where Magnus lays. Alec drops to his knees and cradles Magnus in his arms. “Magnus. Magnus! Can you hear me? Magnus! Don’t you die on me damn it! Look at me! Say something, please.” Alec pleads.

“There’s no demon guts on my favorite jacket is there?” comes the soft reply.

“Oh God. Thank the angel you’re alright.” Alec laughs nervously as he hugs Magnus to him.

“Where are Catarina and Dot? Are they okay?”

Alec looks around them. Izzy and Jace are tending to Cat and Dot and their other allies are checking the bodies for survivors. Catarina and Dot appear to be in the same shape as Magnus, tremendously tired and out of magic, but alive. “They’re going to be just fine.” answers Alec.

♦♦♦♦

They all portal back to the Institute. Anyone who needs medical attention is ushered to the infirmary, Lorenzo is among them. His wounds are severe but with a little time and magical healing he should make a full recovery.

“How did you know we were in trouble?” Magnus asks Alec once they were alone in Alec’s office.

“The sensors went off when the rift opened. I tried to call you but you didn’t answer. I knew something was wrong then. That rift was way too close to home for comfort so we checked the cameras. Saw you all pinned down and that was it.”

“I’m so glad those sensors worked. I don’t know what we would have done if you all hadn’t shown up. We’re going to owe a lot of people a lot of favors.”

“Magnus that’s absurd. The only reason all that help came as fast as it did was because everyone owed _you_. You give of yourself all the time without ever dreaming of asking for anything in return.”

“Well, whatever the reason, I’m so glad you got there when you did. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me Magnus. I’d do it again in a heartbeat. We all would. Just promise me you won’t go rushing headlong into a fight again unless you know what you’re up against.”

“I’ll try. At least maybe I’ll send a fire message before I rush off to battle next time.”

They both start when there’s a knock on the door. “May I come in?” asks Lorenzo. “Of course.” says Alec. “You’re looking much better.”

“Ah yes, warlock healing. I’m not 100% but enough to go home and nurse my remaining wounds there. I wanted to express my gratitude to you both before I left. I would have surely died if you hadn’t been there. I’m afraid Dot and Cat may have succumbed to the same fate as well. So thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I wish we could have made it in time to save everyone. We’re sorry for your losses.” Alec says sincerely.

“Yes, well, that’s a grief I’ll carry with me for quite some time. They were my people. It’s part of my job to keep them safe. This has been a humbling experience and I intend to be a better leader every day because of it.”

“I aim to hold you to that.” says Magnus.

Lorenzo nods, “I would expect nothing less.” then turns and leaves the Institute.

Magnus looks to Alec. “I’m exhausted. Too exhausted to make the trip home. Can we just stay here tonight?”

“Absolutely.”

They go to Alec’s room, take a bath then go to bed. Both sleep fitfully, thinking of what could have happened today, but being extremely thankful that it didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
